Embodiments of the present disclosure generally related to automatic analysis of data items, and specifically to automatic analysis of malware-related data items.
Malware may include any software program (and/or group of software programs) installed on a computer system and/or a network of computer systems maliciously and/or without authorization. When executed, an item of malware may take any number of undesirable actions including, for example, collection of private or sensitive information (for example, personal data and information, passwords and usernames, and the like), transmission of the collected information to another computing device, destruction or modification of data (for example, accessing, modifying, and/or deleting files), communication with other malware, transmission or replication of malware onto other connected computing devices or systems, transmission of data so as to attack another computing device or system (for example, a Distributed Denial of Service Attack), and/or hijacking of processing power, just to name a few.